Face Your Fears II
by Usa
Summary: COMPLETE A sequel to Face Your Fears. Aurora and Haruka's relationship puts their Princess' life in danger.
1. Prologue

Title: Face Your Fears II   
  
Author: Usa (rainbowmoonheartache@yahoo.com)  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Author's Notes: Hey everyone! This is a sequel to my fic, "Face Your Fears". I introduced the character Sailor Apollo/Taiyo Aurora in that. I delve a little further into Aurora's past as a Princess during the Silver Millennium... Hence, the alternate universe thing going on. Some people might seem a bit out of character, but apparently that's a trademark of mine. *shrugs* Anyhoo, enjoy and please review! ^_^-  
  
Pics of Apollo/Aurora are here: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/senshifanfiction/apollo/apollo.html  
  
Facts are here: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/senshifanfiction/fics/apnotes.html  
  
***********  
  
Prologue  
  
Princess Aurora of Apollo ran out to the rose garden in search of Princess Michiru. "Michi!" she called.  
  
Aurora was in love with Michiru. The two had been together since the day Aurora arrived to train as a guardian of the Queen and the Moon and her daughter. Aurora stopped short when she heard giggling. Peering around a corner, she saw Michiru with the Princess of Uranus, Haruka.  
  
"Iie..." Aurora sat heartbroken, thinking of Michiru when a voice broke her from her reverie.  
  
"Aurora, daijobu?" Princess Serenity asked. Her friend wasn't at the palace for tea as she usually was. Serenity gasped as Aurora looked up at her. Gone was the ever happy face of the Princess of Apollo.  
  
"Princess..." Serenity knelt next to her friend. "Serenity, forgive my impertinant question, demo... how did you know you were in love with Endymion?"  
  
The young girl smiled. "Remember that day he and his mother arrived last year?" Aurora nodded. "It was the first time I ever saw him. He was so kind to me. Our mothers saw it right away. Endymion is so easy to get along with and he doesn't make a big deal of my faults. In fact, he praises all my strengths."  
  
Aurora smiled back. "I wish I could be more like you, Sere."  
  
"But why, Aurora?" Serenity asked in confusion. "You're beautiful, you're smart, you're loved by so many! And I don't mean by just the Senshi, the whole kingdom loves you."  
  
"Except the one I love..."  
  
"Nani? Who do you love?" Serenity blushed. "Sumimasen, that was personal questions."  
  
Aurora giggled. "No need to apologize, Princess. I asked you one a few minutes ago." Aurora took a deep breath. "I'm in love with Michiru."  
  
"The Princess of Neptune? That's wonderful, Aurora..." Serenity trailed off. "Oh Kami, then you know that Michiru is betrothed to Haruka!"  
  
Aurora nodded. "Hai... and I don't believe I'll ever fall in love again." 


	2. 1

**************  
  
Title: Face Your Fears II (tentative)  
  
By: Usa (Usako0@aol.com)  
  
Part 1  
  
Disclaimers: Oops, I forgot disclaimers in the prologue! Don't sue!!! As many of you know, Sailor Moon and her Senshi (except Apollo ^^) belong to Takeuchi Naoko-sama and others who aren't me! Enjoy!  
  
**************  
  
"Aurora-chan! It's good to see you again! I thought you weren't getting in until later tonight."  
  
"Usa-chan! I got everything squared away at home so decided to visit." The two friends hugged. They hadn't seen each other in four years. "My, you are maturing into your mother!"  
  
Usagi blushed. "Arigatou! You look great too!"  
  
"Where is everyone?"  
  
"At Hikawa Shrine. There are some friends we want you to meet. I'm not sure you'll remember them or not, they don't remember you."  
  
Aurora smiled. "Well, what are we wating for?" she asked, taking Usagi by the arm. "Lets go! And tell me about Mamoru-san!"  
  
**************  
  
Usagi's friends were sitting in the cool grass on the Shrine grounds when she came bounding up to them, Aurora in tow. "Konichiwa, minna!" She exclaimed. "Look who I found!"  
  
"Aurora-chan!" Rei said, hugging her friend. "When did you get back?"  
  
"Early this morning. I met up with Usa-chan and we headed here... with a few delays," she added.  
  
Makoto jokingly glared at Usagi. "And you kept her all to yourself?"  
  
"Haaaii!"  
  
Ami's quiet voice broke in. "Usagi-chan, you really should be studying for the upcoming exams. You probably didn't do well on the last test."  
  
"Mou, Ami-chaaaaan!" Minako whined. "We have to live a little!"  
  
"Usa-chan, you didn't tell thme?" Aurora asked.  
  
Rei looked at the two. "Tell us, what?"  
  
"I haven't gotten a chance to," she replied. Everyone stared at her, eyes wide. "The person that Ami-chan tied with on that test is..."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Me!"  
  
No one said a word. Finally, Rei burst out laughing. "Yeah, right!"  
  
Usagi looked ready to cry. "Usagi-chan?" Minako said.  
  
"Relax, I'm fine," Usagi said, giggling.  
  
"Usagi!" Rei growled. "I'm going to rearrange your face!!" The "fight" continued with Rei chasing Usagi around.  
  
"Some things never change, eh, Odango?"  
  
The girls stopped. "Haruka-san! Michiru-san!" Usagi said with a smile.  
  
Aurora's face blanched at the sight of the two older Senshi. She couldn't believe her eyes. "Daijobu, Aurora-chan?" Ami asked as the others spoke with Haruka and Michiru.  
  
"Nani? Oh, hai, but I just remembered! I have piano lessons. Ja ne!" she called before anyone could say another word.  
  
"What happened?" Makoto wanted to know.  
  
"I have no idea," Ami replied. "Aurora-chan got really pale then mentioned something about being late for piano lessons."  
  
"Aurora..." Michiru whispered.  
  
**************  
  
Aurora ran, not really certain where she was going. Finally, she stopped in the park. She headed for a bench and sat down, tears forming in her eyes. "I-I can't believe it... Why not, they are Senshi as well! You don't think Queen Serenity would leave them behind, baka!"  
  
Aurora honestly believed she'd never see either of them again. With the Queen having Aurora retain all her memories of the Silver Millennium, the girl thought of one word when she saw the Princess of Neptune... Love.  
  
"My Queen, why?"  
  
She sat so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed Usagi behind her. "Aurora-chan..."  
  
The girl flung herself into Usagi's arms. "I never thought I'd have to face either of them again, Usa! It hurts so much to see them together."  
  
"Who?" Usagi thought a moment, but then it clicked. "Oh, Haruka-san and Michiru-san."  
  
Aurora nodded, pulling away. "I had to live with the fact that I'll never be with Michiru, but to live through it all over again... Kami, I might as well die."  
  
Usagi's eyes widened. "Don't talk like that! Aurora-chan, you were given a second chance that few people ever get. You have a chance to talk things out with Michiru-san. Whether the outcome be your dream come true or your worst nightmare realized."  
  
"Since when did you get so wise, Usa-chan?" Aurora asked with a giggle, wiping the tears away.  
  
"I have no idea," she replied with a laugh.  
  
************  
  
That's all for now! Good? Bad? Okei...? Please let me know! 


	3. 2

************  
  
Face Your Fears II   
  
Part 2   
  
Author: Usa  
  
Disclaimers in Prologue  
  
************  
  
"Michiru, daijobou?"  
  
Michiru looked up at Haruka. "Hai, why do you ask?"  
  
"You've been quite since we left Hikawa Shrine."  
  
She shrugged. "I've just been thinking, that's all."  
  
Haruka gave her a look. "I've known you for a long time," she said, taking Michiru's hands. "Tell me what's bothering you. Maybe I can help."  
  
"I don't think you can..."  
  
***********  
  
Aurora sullenly walked to her piano lessons. She had a recital in a few days and she knew the perfect song. It had been Michiru's favorite during the Silver Millennium. Just maybe she'd remember Aurora.  
  
As Usagi said, 'It could be a dream come true or your worst nightmare realized.'  
  
"I'll never know if I don't try!" The young girl smiled for the first time since she saw her true love at the shrine.   
  
An hour later, when Aurora left the concert hall, she was stopped by someone. "That was the most beautiful performance I've ever heard." Aurora turned to see Michiru. "Of course, you've always had the talent to make a simple song so radiant, Aurora-chan."  
  
Aurora gasped. "You...You know who I am?"  
  
"Hai," Michiru replied. "The minute I saw you, I remembered. Why did you leave the shrine so suddenly?"  
  
Aurora sighed. Michiru still had no idea. She had chickened out the minute she saw Haruka with Michiru. "Piano lessons... that's why I'm here."  
  
Michiru smiled. "Of course. When is your recital?"  
  
"Friday."  
  
"Great, then I'll have to come!"  
  
Aurora decided that it was no or never. "Ne, Michiru-san, are you busy right now? There's something I would like to talk to you about."  
  
Before Michiru could reply, Haruka ran over to them. "Michiru, I've been waiting for you for 20 minutes. You said you wouldn't be gone long. We have that appointment, remember?"  
  
"Oh! That's right! Gomen ne, Aurora-chan, but I have to go." She nodded dejectedly. "How about we meet tomorrow?"  
  
"Okay," Aurora replied. "Around four, by the lake?"  
  
"Sounds good. Ja ne!"  
  
************  
  
Usagi waited as patiently as she could for Mamoru to finished getting dressed. "This is a change," she said to herself.  
  
"What's that, Usako?" he asked, coming into the living room.   
  
Usagi stared at him. He was so gorgeous! She giggled. "It's nice to see you in a tuxedo without a mask."  
  
"Why thank you," he replied with a smile. "Shall we go, Princess?"  
  
"Haaaii!"  
  
The couple had just finished a wonderful dinner when Usagi's communicator beeped. "Oi," she muttered, answering it.  
  
"Usagi, get to the shrine, quick!" Rei exclaimed.   
  
"We'll be right there, Rei-chan!" She turned to Mamoru, who nodded. "Moon Crystal Power... Make up!"  
  
*************  
  
"Konichiwa, Michiru-san. I'm sorry we couldn't meet earlier, something came up at the last minute that I couldn't postpone."  
  
"That's quite all right," Michiru responded. "How are you today?"  
  
Aurora looked at the ground. "I've been better... Do you... do you remember anything from our past?"  
  
"A bit. Why do you ask?"  
  
Aurora took a deep breath. "There's something that I wanted to say to you a long time ago, but... I don't if I should."  
  
"What is it, Aurora-chan?"   
  
She didn't notice Haruka heading towards them as she said the three words she'd been longing to say to Michiru. "I love you."  
  
Haruka stopped five feet from them and Michiru stared at the younger girl. "I--"  
  
Before she could say another word, Haruka grabbed Aurora by the arm. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Haruka, calm down!" Michiru exclaimed.  
  
"Please let me go, Haruka-san, you're hurting me."  
  
Haruka let go as their communicators went off. "We'll be right there," she said to Minako and glaring at Aurora.  
  
***********  
  
The Inner Senshi were busy fighting off a youma with about five arms. Sailors Apollo and Uranus watched as one of the arms headed towards their princess.   
  
They both rushed to save her, telling the other to get out of the way. Instead, they slammed into each other and fell to the ground. Sailor Moon yelped in surprise as it grabbed her around the waist, squeezing her tightly.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Kamen cried out. He threw a rose, but it had no effect.  
  
"Minna!" Sailor Moon gasped. "Use the Planet... Attack."  
  
"Are you crazy?" Mars said.  
  
"Do it!"  
  
Mars looked at the others. Tuxedo Kamen nodded reluctantly. Turning to Uranus, Neptune, and Apollo, he told them not to join in. Without their attacks combined with the others, Sailor Moon should be all right.  
  
*I hope...* 


	4. 3

************  
  
Face Your Fears II  
  
Part 3  
  
Author: Usa  
  
Disclaimers in part 1  
  
************  
  
Tuxedo Kamen glared at Uranus and Apollo. If those two hadn't been burning hatred into one another, this could have been avoided. "Sailor Planet.... Attack!"  
  
The youma screeched in pain as it faded from existence. It's cries, drowning out Sailor Moon's gasp. Tuxedo Kamen caught her as she fell limply into his arms. He stared at her with wide eyes; her lips were tinged with blue.  
  
"I need to get her to the hospital," he exclaimed. "Venus, if you would."  
  
The Senshi nodded as he leapt off. Sailors Venus took a deep, shaky breathe and turned to the others. Mars and Jupiter were glaring at Uranus and Apollo, while Mercury and Neptune had looks of disappointment.  
  
"What the hell was that about?" she asked. Apollo looked ready to cry and Uranus was still itching to kill the younger Senshi. "Uranus," Venus said.  
  
Uranus just crossed her arms so Venus turned to Apollo. "Aurora-chan..."  
  
Apollo sank to her knees. "Sumimasen," she whispered, looking at each Senshi; finally focusing on Uranus and Neptune.  
  
Neptune knelt next to her. "Go home and get some rest. We'll talk later. After all, you'll need to be strong for Usagi-chan, ne?" She nodded and detransformed. No one followed her. "As for the other one... May I see to her?"  
  
Venus nodded. "Hai, Michiru-san. We'll see you at the hospital. Minna, lets go."  
  
***************  
  
"Haruka, what was that about? Apollo was closer. Did you have to prove something?" Michiru noticed a flashed of jealousy in her partner's eyes. She sighed. "Ruka, just because she loves me, it doesn't mean I return the feelings. I care for her as a fellow Senshi and a good friend."  
  
"Good friend? You just met her!"  
  
Michiru rolled her eyes. "We've been friends since the Silver Millennium. I'm not going to ruin that. And I will NEVER leave you," she finished, taking Haruka's hands in hers. "I love you, Ruka."  
  
****************  
  
"How is she, Mamoru-san?" Makoto asked.   
  
"She has a few cracked ribs from that thing squeezing her." He fought to gain his composure. "She almost died on the way here."  
  
"Nani yo?" the girls exclaimed. They all blushed as people turned to look at them.  
  
Ami, being a medical expert, spoke up, "It's understandable. From the youma trying to squeeze her to death and the... the Planet Attack. Kami, why did we listen to her! There had to be another way! We're supposed to be protecting her!"  
  
No one knew what to say to her because she was right. They silently sat and waited to see Usagi. They were each pondering what had occurred and each blaming themselves.  
  
It seemed like forever, but the doctor finally came out. He told them that Usagi was in a considerable amount of pain and she wasn't out of the woods yet.  
  
"She has a broken rib and it's pierced her lung so she's having difficulty breathing. We had to hook her up to a breathing apparatus." He held up his hands. "Don't look so alarmed, she can breath on her own, it's just really painful. You can see her, but not for long."  
  
He led them to Usagi's room. Mamoru took a deep breath when he moved closer to her bed. Her eyes opened when she felt his hand in hers. He could see pain and fear in those beautiful orbs.  
  
"It's going to be all right, Usako. As soon as your ribs start healing, the doctor will take that out."  
  
She nodded slightly, trying to keep her tears in. She motioned with her hands for pen and paper. Makoto handed her some that had been on the small table next to the bed.  
  
Ami read what Usagi wrote. "'Where are Haruka-san and Aurora-chan?"  
  
Rei's temper flared at that particular moment. "How can you even be thinking about them, Usagi! They almost got you killed!"  
  
Minako put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Usagi had started crying from the outburst, but it was kind of hard with a tube shoved down your throat.   
  
"Rei-chan," Makoto said, "it's time to go." She gave Usagi a peck on the cheek. "Feel better soon, Usagi-chan. I'll have two dozen cookies for you when that comes out."  
  
Makoto was happy to see Usagi's eyes light up. She smiled and left, dragging Rei with her.  
  
"We'll see you tomorrow, Usagi-chan. Don't worry about anything except getting well!"  
  
Minako nodded. "And we'll be sure the others come to see you. Oyasumi!"  
  
Finally, only Mamoru was left. It hurt him to see his tenshi like this, but he had to be strong for her. "Usako, visiting hours are just about over so I have to go. Do you want me to sneak Luna in?"  
  
Usagi nodded as Mamoru wiped away her tears. "No more crying," he whispered, kissing her cheek. "Aishiteru, Usako."  
  
Usagi wrote the same on a piece of paper. He smiled, then shut the door, leaving her to her thoughts. 


	5. 4

**************  
  
Face Your Fears II  
  
Part 4  
  
Author: Usa  
  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
  
**************  
  
Usagi looked up at her friends. She felt ridiculous with the tube shoved down her throat, but the doctor insisted she keep it in a few more days. There was a quiet knock on the door. Usagi nodded to Mamoru, who opened it to reveal Aurora.  
  
Rei glared at her, but said nothing. Ami realized that Usagi and Aurora should speak alone. "Let's go," she said, heading for the door.  
  
Minako followed while Makoto grabbed Rei by the arm and dragged her out of the room. Mamoru gave Usagi a peck on the cheek then left as well.  
  
Aurora knelt down on the floor. "Sumimasen, Princess!" she cried. A few minutes later, she felt a tap on her head.   
  
Usagi handed her a note. "'Get up off the floor, I can't see you, silly!"'  
  
"Demo…" Usagi gave her a look. "Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"  
  
Usagi began to scribble more onto the pad of paper. "'Of course I forgive you. You were only trying to protect me, I know that. Things happen for a reason. Besides, I'm all right. This tube makes it seem a lot worse than it is."  
  
Aurora nodded. "It does. But, are you certain, Princess?"  
  
"'I am. However, you are allowed to call me Usagi."  
  
She bowed, giggling. "Arigatou, Usagi-chan."  
  
***********  
  
Rei paced back and forth. "This isn't right! Aurora should not be allowed to see Usagi! If she can't keep her personal feelings out of the fight, then she has no right to be in it at all!"  
  
"I didn't see you trying to save Usagi-chan."  
  
"What was that, Mako-chan?" Rei growled, balling up her fists. "I don't recall you trying to save her either!"  
  
Minako stood in between them. "Calm down, both of you! Aurora-chan and Haruka-san were the only ones, but they were the closest! We can't change what happened. What's important is that Usagi-chan is going to be all right."  
  
"She's right, minna. Usagi's alive, we shouldn't dwell on the past."  
  
Makoto nodded. "I think we should have a welcome home party for her. But first, maybe we should attempt to have Aurora-chan and Haruka-san talk things out. We don't want them to upset Usagi-chan."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Minako replied. "Let's go see Michiru-san!"  
  
***********  
  
Haruka sat on the couch, brooding. Michiru looked at her and side. "I really wish you would stop acting like a child, Haruka. You both tried to save her. It's too late to change what happened. Usagi won't be upset with either of you. And for her sake, you need to sort things out with Aurora-chan."  
  
"I'll sort things out with her all right," she muttered, standing up.  
  
Michiru took her hands. "Please stop this! It's gone far enough. If you don't want to be friends with Aurora-chan, that's fine, just don't upset everyone else because of it!"  
  
***********  
  
Usagi smiled. The doctor had finally removed the tube from her throat. It was a bit sore, but he said that was to be expected. She happily lay on the bed thinking of the wonderful food she could eat when she was released from the hospital. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear someone knock on the door.  
  
"Ne, Odango."  
  
"Haruka-san!" Usagi said. "Come in! I've been wondering when you were going to visit me!"  
  
"Gomen, but I've been doing some thinking."   
  
Usagi nodded. "About Aurora-chan, ne?" At Haruka's nod, Usagi continued. "It's understandable that you feel the way you do. You both did your job, you protected me. I know it may not seem like it, but you did. I don't love you any less because of what happened. In fact, I love you more."  
  
"Princess, you forgive me?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Of course I do. What about Aurora-chan? Can you forgive her?"  
  
Haruka looked at the floor. "I don't know. She wanted to take Michiru away from me."  
  
"Iie, Haruka-san. It's true that she's in love with Michiru-san, but she never wanted to take her away from you. She wanted to know if the feelings of love would be returned. She was owed that much. Aurora-chan understands now that she can't be with Michiru-san."  
  
Haruka smiled warmly at her princess. "You have definitely grown into your Mother." 


	6. 5

*************  
  
Face Your Fears II  
  
Part 5  
  
Author: Usa  
  
Disclaimers in prologue  
  
*************  
  
Haruka glared at Michiru as she pushed her towards Aurora. Makoto was doing the same with the Senshi of Apollo. "The two of you will work this out," Michiru said, "or you will face the combined powers of the rest of the Senshi."  
  
"Michiru!" Haruka exclaimed.  
  
"Quiet, Haruka-san. You have both upset the Princess with this quarrel. Work it out!" As Makoto walked away with Michiru, she whispered, "Are you sure this is such a great idea? I mean, they could kill each other."  
  
Michiru sighed. "If only it were that easy..."  
  
Meanwhile, Aurora sat down on a bench as Haruka paced back and forth. "Haruka-san, sumimasen! I didn't mean to fall in love with her, I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean..." She took a breath, "to hurt our Princess."  
  
Haruka stopped pacing and faced the younger girl. "We both hurt our Princess and we should both be ashamed."  
  
"She was able to forgive us for our selfishness," Aurora replied thoughtfully.  
  
"And we should be able to forgive each other for just being human. Aurora-san..." Haruka held out her hand.   
  
Aurora smiled and shook it. "Let's continue to do our duty: Protect the Princess and her Prince."  
  
***************  
  
"Ne," Usagi said. "Has anyone heard from Haruka-san or Aurora-san?"  
  
Everyone shook their head and shrugged. Rei, however, spoke up. "Usagi, don't worry about them. They nearly got you killed."  
  
Usagi stood up and glared at Rei. She loved her friend dearly, but this was getting ridiculous. "They didn't almost get me killed, Rei-chan. In case you didn't notice, we were fighting a youma. THAT almost killed me."  
  
"Usagi-chan's right," Makoto replied. "It's all right to feel guilty. I know I do, but we shouldn't dwell on the past. Our Princess is standing in front of us. Alive."  
  
Ami and Minako nodded in agreement. Rei sighed. Everything her friends said was true. She needn't worry about anything anymore. "Gomen nasai, Usagi!" she said.  
  
Usagi walked over to give her a hug. "Rei-chan!" She replied with a giggle.  
  
As the girls were chatting happily (and Usagi was stuffing a mouthful of cookies into her mouth), Haruka, Michiru, and Aurora arrived. They all looked content.  
  
"Minna!" Usagi said, jumping up. She swallowed the last bit of food in her mouth and gave each of her friends a hug.   
  
"Odango, we wanted to apologize for acting the way we did," Haruka replied, taking her hand.  
  
Aurora nodded. "Hai, Usa-chan. We feel horrible about it and we're working things out."  
  
"That's good to here!" Usagi exclaimed. "We've had enough enemies to face, we don't need any within our own group."  
  
The Senshi looked at their Princess with new respect. She was growing up and it was a beautiful thing to experience. Not only mentally, but physically as well. Her blonde hair now had streaks of silver in it.  
  
"If you'll excuse me. I have to go meet Mamo-chan."  
  
As she left, they stared after her in awe. "We owe her so much," Michiru said.  
  
************  
  
Usagi found Mamoru waiting for her at their usual bench. "Gomen," Usagi said, sitting next to him. "I didn't mean to be late, but I wanted to wait for Haruka-tachi to get to Rei-chan's."  
  
He kissed her gently on the lips. "It's all right, Usako. I haven't been here too long myself. I take it everything is under control?"  
  
"Hai. It might be a little awkward at first, but I'm certain Haruka-san and Aurora-san will be all right."  
  
"And you? How are you feeling?"  
  
"Much better, arigatou."  
  
Mamoru hugged her close. "When I almost lost you, I freaked out. It scared me to think of life with you, Usako."  
  
"It scares me to think of life without you, Mamo-chan," she replied, cuddling in his arms. "We'll have each other forever. Aishiteru!"  
  
"Aishiteru," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her fully on the lips.  
  
"Shhh!"  
  
"Stop that, you're hurting me!"  
  
"Quiet, they'll hear us!"  
  
"Mako-chan!"  
  
"Itai!"  
  
The voices shut up when they saw Usagi and Mamoru standing in front of them, arms crossed. "Ano..." Ami said.  
  
"Ami-chan, you too!" Usagi shook her head. She couldn't believe it.  
  
Mamoru laughed. "That's enough, show's over. Let's go, Usako."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at her friends and followed Mamoru. "I better not see any of you until tomorrow afternoon!" She told them. She smiled up at Mamoru. "Some things never change." 


End file.
